deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaziken VS Kokatorimon
Hellfire King Char's version(The original) Description Pokemon vs Digimon! Two creatures beset off mythical chickens fight to the death. But who wins? The Basan or the cockatrice? Interlude Boom: Chickens can be badass, no kidding. Wiz: Like Kokatorimon, the cockatrice digimon. Boom: And Blaziken, the blaze pokemon. He's SC Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to find out their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kokatorimon Wiz: Kokatorimon is- Boom: A cockatrice, which is a dragon chicken thing that turns ya into a garden statue. Wish I could use one of them on that bitch. Wiz just stares at Boomstick with his mouth wide open. Boom: What? Wiz: How do you know this? Even I didn't know what he was! Boom: Eh, I love dragons, so of course I would see one like thus. ''' Wiz: A-anyway, he can run pretty fast, so points to him, I guess. '''Boom: The guy only has 2 attacks, Petra Fire, and Feather Sword. Creative name Namco! Wiz: Apart from the lack of variety, his other weakness includes no method of going airborne, so the sky is out of his league. Boom: Moving on! Kokatorimon: Petra Fire! Blaziken Wiz: Now we have the 3rd fire type final starter. Boom: A badass through and through Blaziken is the original fire and fighting. Wiz: Blaziken is based off the shamo, a chicken used in cockfights. Boom: Aaaand, you forgot the basan, a ghost chicken that breathes cold fire. Wiz: HOW THE (ROAR CENSOR) ARE YOU BEING MORE INTELLIGENT RIGHT NOW?! Boom: Cause I can be smart if i wanna Wiz. Wiz: Fine, now you take the wheel. Boom: So his attacks include Flare Blitz, Blaze Kick, Brave Bird, and Sky Uppercut, we have more, but there're too many to list. And Mega Blaziken puts his speed on par with Sonic. Wiz: Blaziken's weaknesses include Water, Ground, Psychic and Flying. Boom: Yeah, this is a chicken that fries you. (Blaziken's cry) Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boom: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight A Blaziken is busy training himself for more battles. Suddenly, a Kokatorimon runs by, interrupting his training. Blaziken: Come here, and fight me! Kokatorimon glares at him. Kokatorimon: I will be the last thing you ever see. FIGHT'!' Blaziken leapt from crag to crag, and then blaze kicked Kokatorimon in the face. Kokatorimon attempted his Petra Fire- only to get sand In his eyes. Blaziken then punches Kokatorimon in the eye, partially blinding him. Kokatorimon: Damn you! Feather sword! Kokatorimon slashed Blaziken in the leg, but he countered with a slash of his own. Kokatorimon bit him, and kicked him into a cave. But Blaziken came back and kicked Kokatorimon where it counts. While kokatorimon clutched his balls to ease the pain, Blaziken kicked him again. Kokatorimon headbutted Blaziken to the ground, and Blaziken swallowed a pebble. Kokatorimon: Petra Fire! As Blaziken turned to stone, a wave of determination rose up, and he busted out as Mega Blaziken. MB: Now for Flame Charge! Kokatorimon: Hu- oomph! MB: And now, Flare Blitz! BAM! Kokatorimon: Feather Sword! He missed Blaziken and got uppercut hard. While Kokatorimon was dazed, Blaziken used one last attack. Flamethrower! Kokatorimon was roasted to a well-done meal. KO Some Mightyena are seen eating Kokatorimon's corpse while Blaziken is leaping off to another fight. Results Boom: (munched on a Kokatorimon leg) Want some Wiz? Wiz: This match was pretty close. Kokatorimon could easily turn Blaziken into a lifeless statue, but sand attack could easily set the cockatrice digimon off. Boom: Also, Mega Blaziken was too strong for the dude to handle. Looks like wings for the rest of the year Wiz. Wiz: The winner is Blaziken. Vrokorta's version Description Interlude Blaziken Kokatorimon Intermission Who are rooting for? Blaziken Kokatorimon Can't Choose Who do you think will win? Blaziken Kokatorimon Draw Fight FIGHT! Results Other Fights Previous: Perfect Chaos vs Iblis (Upcoming) Next: Blast(Epic Boss Fighter) vs Godzilla (Upcoming) Trivia * Vrokorta's rooting for Kokatorimon cause he loves digimon. * This is the first fight Vrokorta made his own version of. * This is Vrokorta's 6th Pokemon vs Digimon DB. ** The others being Weedle vs kunemon, Pangoro vs Pandamon, Lopmon vs Lopunny, Sceptile VS Guilmon, & Pokemon vs Digimon 2. Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Vrokorta Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015